Sean Hayes (actor)
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor, producer | years_active = 1996–present | website = | spouse = }} Sean Patrick Hayes (born June 26, 1970) is an American actor and producer. He is best known for his role as Jack McFarland on the NBC sitcom Will & Grace, for which he won a Primetime Emmy Award, four SAG Awards, and one American Comedy Award, and earned six Golden Globe nominations. He also runs a television production company called Hazy Mills Productions, which produces shows such as Grimm, Hot in Cleveland, The Soul Man, and Hollywood Game Night. He is known for his film work in movies such as Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, Cats & Dogs, Pieces of April, The Cat in the Hat, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!, The Bucket List, and The Three Stooges. He is also known for his work on Broadway such as An Act of God and Promises, Promises, where he played Chuck Baxter and received a nomination for Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical. Early life Hayes was born in Chicago, the youngest child of Mary Hayes (1939-2018), the director of a non-profit food bank called the Northern Illinois Food Bank, and Ronald Hayes, a lithographer. He is of Irish descent and was raised as a Roman Catholic in the Chicago suburb of Glen Ellyn, Illinois. His father, an alcoholic, left when Hayes was five years old, and he and his siblings were raised by their mother. He has not spoken to his father in many years. After graduating from Glenbard West High School, Hayes attended Illinois State University, where he studied piano performance. He left "two or three classes short" of graduation when he became music director at the Pheasant Run Theater in St. Charles, Illinois. Hayes worked as a classical pianist. He practiced improv at The Second City in Chicago. He also composed original music for a production of Antigone at the Steppenwolf Theatre Company in Chicago. He moved to Los Angeles in 1995, where he found work as a stand-up comedian and an actor on stage and on television, including a commercial for Doritos which aired during Super Bowl XXXII in 1998. Career As a teenager, Hayes was an extra in the film Lucas (1986), which was filmed at his high school. He made his professional debut in the independent film Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss (1998), which brought him wide attention. The same year, he was cast as Jack McFarland, a flamboyantly gay and frequently unemployed actor, in the NBC comedy series Will & Grace. The show became a long-running hit and Hayes' performance earned him seven consecutive Emmy Award nominations as Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. He won the award for his first nomination. He was also nominated for six Golden Globe Awards for his performance. Hayes also made film appearances in Cats & Dogs (2001), as Jerry Lewis in Martin and Lewis (2002), Wayne in Pieces of April (2003), The Cat in the Hat (2003), and Win a Date With Tad Hamilton! (2004). He was also the voice of Brain in the 2008 film Igor, and has guest-starred in television shows such as Scrubs and 30 Rock. In 2005, he was executive producer for Bravo's Situation: Comedy, a reality television series about sitcoms. He also executive produced The Sperm Donor and Stephen's Life, the two winning scripts that were chosen by NBC. He guest-starred in 2006 in the Adult Swim cameo-filled show Tom Goes to the Mayor (S2E15, "Bass Fest"). Hayes appeared as Thomas in the film The Bucket List (2007). On July 5, 2008, he made his New York stage debut as Mr. Applegate / Devil in New York City Center's Encores! production of Damn Yankees. He also appeared as Mr. Hank Hummerfloob and the voice of "The Fish" in The Cat in the Hat. In a 2008 New York Times interview, Hayes talked about a television project, BiCoastal, about "a guy with a wife and kids in California and a boyfriend in New York" for Showtime. He made his Broadway debut in the April 2010 Broadway revival of the musical Promises, Promises. He received a nomination for the Drama League Award for Distinguished Performance, and was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical. Hayes was host of the 64th Annual Tony Awards on June 13, 2010 on CBS. In 2010, he reprised the role of Mr. Tinkles, the evil white Persian cat, in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. On November 15, 2010, he appeared in a satirical PSA for the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. He played Larry Fine in the film The Three Stooges (2012). Aware that his role in Will & Grace "wouldn't go on forever," Hayes teamed up with his friend Todd Milliner, whom he met at Illinois State University, to create the television production company Hazy Mills Productions in 2004. The company has produced multiple American television series, including Hot in Cleveland, Grimm, The Soul Man, Hollywood Game Night and Sean Saves the World. Hayes is co-executive producer of the TV Land original comedy series Hot in Cleveland, which premiered in June 2010. He is also a co-executive producer of the NBC series Grimm, as well as creator and executive producer on another NBC series, Hollywood Game Night. Hayes and his husband, Scott Icenogle, produce lip-sync videos under their YouTube channel, The Kitchen Sync. They lip-synced to songs such as Trouble & Burnitup! He was the host of An All Star Tribute to James Burrows. Hayes starred in the Broadway play An Act of God, which ran from June 6, 2016 to September 4, 2016. In 2017, Hayes played the role of Steven, the devil emoji in The Emoji Movie. Personal life Hayes refused to discuss his sexual orientation for many years, saying he believed that audiences would therefore be more open-minded about his characters. In a 2010 interview with The Advocate, he appeared to imply that he is gay, stating: "Really? You're gonna shoot the gay guy down? I never have had a problem saying who I am. I am who I am." He also indicated that he was in a relationship. He states that he feels like he has "contributed monumentally to the success of the gay movement in America, and if anyone wants to argue that, I'm open to it." He received an honorary PhD from Illinois State University in February 2013. In November 2014, Hayes announced that he had married his partner of eight years, Scott Icenogle. In October 2017, while appearing on an episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Hayes revealed that he had been hospitalized with a rare condition in which his small intestine burst. The intestine was successfully repaired. Filmography Film Television Stage References Further reading * Sean Hayes. Biography Resource Center Online. Gale Group. 1999. External links * * }} Category:1970 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television producers Category:Comedians from Illinois Category:Gay actors Category:Illinois State University alumni Category:LGBT comedians Category:LGBT producers Category:LGBT singers Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT people from Illinois Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Glen Ellyn, Illinois